Rary
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. Rary of Ket is a powerful archmage and ruler of the Bright Lands, also known as Rary the Traitor. Rary was a member of the Circle of Eight but betrayed the Circle at the end of the Greyhawk Wars and was responsible for the deaths of Circle members Otiluke and Tenser. After his betrayal, Rary fled with his ally Lord Robilar to the Bright Desert, where he established the Empire of the Bright Lands. Description Rary is a man of mixed Baklunish and Suel stock, six feet tall, 170 lbs, with auburn hair, bright green eyes, and a tanned complexion who favors tan robes with intricate gold patterns. Rary is looking like a man in his fifties, having somehow reversed his aging by 30 years. The explanation was that this was not for reasons of vanity, but because Rary knows his current plans may take many decades to come to fruition and is prepared for every eventuality. Rary's personality is given as thoughtfully contemplative. Apparently he dislikes those who acted foolishly or rashly, and Otiluke was a particular target of his scorn, though even Mordenkainen is characterized as too volatile for Rary's tastes. History Early history Born around 511 CY in Ket, Rary was known as a quiet, dignified scholar and a skilled mediator and peacemaker. He was a living legend in his homeland, and held in the greatest respect by the Paynims, and would confer with their shamans and wise men, telling them tales of their past. The frequency of Paynim raids into Ket decreased dramatically because of his influence. He was apparently invited to join the Circle of Eight in or around 575 CY. Rary betrays the Circle After a decade's careful deliberation, Rary decided that the Circle of Eight was too quarrelsome to ever be effective in its goals. On the day of the signing of the Treaty of Greyhawk, he tried to eliminate the Circle but only succeeded in killing Tenser and Otiluke. Simultaneously, Robilar besieged the castle of Tenser, sacking its treasures and destroying all of Tenser's known clones. Having largely failed in their quest to destroy the Circle, the two conspirators fled to the Bright Desert, where they founded a kingdom. Further plans Rary desire to recreate the ancient kingdom of Sulm by recovering an artifact known as the Scorpion Crown. Magic Rary's spells usually involves psychic or mental powers * Rary's aptitude appropriator * Rary's arcane conversion * Rary's empathic perception * Rary's interplanar telepathic bond * Rary's memory alteration * Rary's mind scan * Rary's mind shield * Rary's mnemonic enhancer * Rary's plane truth * Rary's protection from scrying * Rary's replay of the past * Rary's spell enhancer * Rary's superior spell enhancer * Rary's telepathic bond * Rary's urgent utterance Writings Rary is responsible for authoring the following works: * Arcane Puissance of the Memory * The Lost Spellbook of Rary the Traitor References